Kill 'em with kindness
by wingedwolf1
Summary: Jeb drags the flock to Pennsylvania. What will happen at school? Will Max and Fang meet old enemies? Rated T.


**Me: Hi readers! I have a new guest star!  
Cookie: Hi people. Me: This is cookie Cookie: yup, if you check on Winged's page I got two shout outs. Me: She's such a good friend; I made her go through all the paperwork to be a special guest star! Cookie: enough chit chat, do the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, cause I'm not James Patterson. I don't own Cookie, cause slavery is illegal.**

The flock was driving to Pennsylvania for a 'scientist's convention'. I refused to let my flock fly, because it was in the middle of February, basically -30 in PA. **(AN: Yeah, February is suckish in Pennsylvania)** I was so mad at Jeb for dragging us away from our normal- sort of- life in Arizona for a business trip. It would have been fine if it was for, like a day, but Jeb wanted to spend some time with his buddies. I was going to get enrolled in school, and you know that school is a wonderful experience for me and the flock! If you didn't sense the sarcasm dripping off of my voice like venom, then you're an idiot.

"Okay, we're here!" Jeb exclaimed happily. He hadn't seen these 'buddies' of his for 20 years, it was so obvious.

I looked up at the rickety, old, beat up house in front of me.

"You are kidding me, right?" I so did not want to stay in there.

Jeb shot me a glare, and then started unpacking the van. Once the flock had chosen their rooms, Iggy and Gazzy in one room, Angel and Nudge in the other, me and Fang in the third and Jeb got the little room next to the living room, downstairs.

On the beds, there were Greensburg Salem 'Golden Lions' sweatshirts. Oh, that's what school we were going to. I missed mom, and Ella, and heck, even Total! I was so tired, so I went to sleep early. The last thing I remembered was Jeb yelling about school tomorrow.

_6:30 the next morning_

' "Max," Fang said, trying to get me to wake up. Not happening.

"Maximum Ride," he tried again, with no success

"MAXIMUM CHARGING OFF RIDE!" Fang yelled in my ear. Okay, I'll get up.

I threw on some jeans and a grey shirt, and then I looked at my sweatshirt. Without thinking, I tugged it on. I laced up my combat boots and met Jeb downstairs.

It turns out he had bought backpacks for us. Mine was black with bright colored threading all over. Fang's was just black, Nudge and Angel's were pink, Iggy's was white, and Gazzy's was camouflage.

Mornings were always terrible for me. The only food in this old house was cereal. I was just finished eating when the bus pulled up outside. I trudged on and sat next to Fang.

"I can't believe Jeb is making us go to school." I whined. I hate school almost as much as I hate the beach. Think about it.

"I can. Newsflash, he's an evil scientist." Fang muttered. My dad is not evil! He just acts evil sometimes.

The rest of the ride was quiet and short. When we pulled up, I marveled at how huge the high school was. Me and Fang and Iggy (Nudge, Angel and Gazzy went to elementary/middle school) went straight to the office.

"You must be the new kids, Maxine, Nick, and Jeff Martinez. I will send some students to help you around." The secretary said sweetly. She pressed the intercom button and screeched. "Amanda, Lily, and Sara to the office now!" I so did not want to mess with this lady.

Three girls walked into the office hastily. Looks like they didn't want to mess with Mrs. Secretary either.

"Hi I'm Amanda." Amanda said. She was medium height and had sort of wavy medium length brown hair. Her glasses were square and had thin silver frames. You could tell she was just outside, because her transition lenses were changing back to normal. She was dressed like most other people in this school, jeans and a Greensburg Salem sweatshirt. Her shoes were black, with bright green laces. I could get to like this girl.

"I'm Sara." Sara said, smiling. She was shorter than Amanda and she had short black hair. She seemed to have a good personality, from my first impression. Her sweatshirt was black with bright blue writing on it, instead of brown with yellow writing. Her shoes were white sketchers with rainbow colors on them.

"Nobody usually cares who I am, but I'm Lily." Lily muttered. She was really tall, like me and she had medium length light brown hair with sun streaks in it. Her glasses were square and they had thin, electric blue frames. One look in her icy blue eyes put you on edge. She had bright orange nail polish chipping off of her bitten fingernails. Her clothes were different, she was wearing jeans, and a black sweatshirt that looked like it had florescent paint splatters all over it. She was wearing mint green Nike shoes with bright orange laces.

Lily was Fang's partner, Amanda was my partner, and Sara was Iggy's partner. Mrs. Secretary planned it so we could have all our classes with our partners and each other.

LILY POV

I just couldn't wait. I knew this was the dude from the blog, Fang's blog. I was nearly jumping with joy was I pulled him into an unused classroom before lunch.

"Ok, since I doubt this is the lunch room, I'm gonna get my map." Fang said.

"Oh heck no. I know who you are." I said and he turned to face me. He looked really worried as he tried to think of something to say.

"If you know who I am, say it." He said, his voice quavering. He must be a lot like me, always teased, people never helping you.

"You're Fang, from your blog." I whispered, so nobody could hear me. "I have something to show you.

I unfurled my black and red wings. I frowned when I saw him only blink in acknowledgement of my freakiness.

Just then, Max, Iggy, Amanda and Sara walked in. Amanda and Sara knew to meet up here before lunch. Max looked astonished, Iggy looked confused, but Sara whispered something in his ear, so now he looked even more confused. Amanda and Sara opened their wings too, then moved next to me.

"I bet you don't remember us. You released us from the Institute of Higher Living, in New York." I stated clearly.

**R&R!**


End file.
